The present disclosure relates generally to processing botanical items. In particular, methods of drying the botanical items are described.
Conventional techniques for drying botanicals involve slowly drying the harvested botanicals by hanging them in a cool, dry room for several weeks. This process leads to quicker degradation of the appearance and compounds in the botanical. Once the botanical is dry, trimming it is difficult. Where the botanical is cannabis, the leaves are generally considered useless and are discarded.
Thus, there exists a need for drying that improves upon and advance the design of known method for processing botanicals, which also includes hemp and cannabis. Examples of new and useful drying methods relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.